The Story of A Sidekick
by Allora22701
Summary: Lucy is not the main character anymore. She's the sidekick, and she's never going to be happy anymore. Remember, not everyone gets there happily ever after. Sad dark fic. Collection of One-shots over several Fairy Tail characters that connect with one event. Happy Ending.
1. Lucy's Story: Love hurts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**This is something that popped up in my head. Please read and review, it's not bad, trust me!**

* * *

Lucy

I loved Natsu very much. I really loved him.

I thought he loved me back.

And that's what broke my heart in the end.

The pink haired rascal, stealing food from my refrigerator,

smiling the same toothy smile,

not knowing that I was trying the hold in a blush as I yelled at him.

When he confessed, I was beyond surprised.

I thought I would have to beat it into his head that I love him.

But I was beyond happy, which was the point.

Those days were heaven.

Going out to missions with the team,

kissing Natsu softly on the cheek,

and watching him blush, something that he rarely did, and only showed to me.

At this point, I was the heroine, I was the main part of the story.

Everyone loved me, and I guess I took it for granted.

But, oh, not anymore.

First, Grey and Erza started dating.

This triggered Natsu to start thinking.

I wish that this next part never happened.

He broke up with me, and right in front of me, he asked to date with Lisanna.

She looked at me, and I could see her eyes battling her own desire and her love for me.

I gestured weakly and smiled faintly.

She smiled quietly back, and said "Yes,"

Have you ever heard of a word hurting you so much?

The entire guild celebrated the couple's happiness.

Only Wendy came to console me, and she didn't sound into it,

her eyes shone with happiness.

I couldn't blame her.

I really couldn't.

It was my fault, really!

If I hadn't taken their love for granted, maybe I wouldn't be this heartbroken.

After Wendy left, I went back to my apartment quietly.

I couldn't bare to see Lisanna and Natsu's smiling faces.

I would probably burst into tears.

And that's the one thing, that I vowed never to do again.

But here I was again, sobbing from another heart that was stolen.

Another taken away.

My tears flooded my thoughts, and all I could think of was drowning in this endless ocean full of suffering.

My life as a main character was over, for good.

I was nothing more than a sidekick, now.

You know how you always read books, and you think,

"Yeah! It was a happy ending." and close the book without a thought.

What happened to the sidekick?

No one cares.

No one will ever care.

The sidekicks will stay on the sidelines forever.

I will soon become like those blurred images you see in TV,

the extras.

No one is really careful in description with the extras.

The nobodies.

The people who nobody will remember.

My life as the center of attention is over.

My life as a sidekick ended when it began.

So it's safe to say,

I'm dead.

* * *

**Sad sad. I wanted to try writing a sad fic, so here it is. **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Allora chan**


	2. Lisanna's Story: The Thief

**So this is Lisanna's side of this story, I am going to post Natsu's side and eventually Lucy again. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Lisanna's Story: The **_**_Thief_**

I was happy, but it wasn't enough.

I felt so greedy and dirty,

BUT IT JUST WASN'T ENOUGH.

A couple years of my life went by without my beloved friends, and Fairy Tail...

Had changed.

Natsu smiled more easily, I could see it.

He's with Lucy now, and I don't blame him.

Lucky Lucy Heartfilia...

The girl who has everything.

My best friend's heart.

My guild's trust.

A ton of loyal friends that would do just about everything for her.

Why am I thinking like this!?

Is my heart slowly darkening?!

WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!?

It's hard to hate a girl like her.

Intelligent, beautiful, funny, an amazing person.

I can't help but love and hate at the same time.

My love for Natsu...

And my jealousy towards Lucy...

Is turning me into a monster.

Love isn't all roses and daisies.

It can hurt more than help.

I realized this now.

I wish this next part never happened.

Natsu broke up with Lucy.

Because of me.

Natsu asked me out in front of her.

Because of me.

I said yes.

BECAUSE OF ME!

I saw the pained look in her eyes!

I saw it, and I- and I-

Ignored it.

Let it be,

The dark side of me thought.

If she approves, it doesn't matter.

Right?

The guild burst into laughter and they had a party.

For me and Natsu.

Lucy wasn't there.

Of course she wouldn't!

Who would?

It hurt painfully.

The truth is harder to take, than a lie you've been telling yourself your entire life.

I love Natsu.

That was the truth.

I would do anything for him as long as he was happy.

There it was.

In plain sight, the lie.

I am a selfish person.

I do not want to lie anymore.

But with Natsu smiling at me so happily.

How could anyone say the truth?

No, that's another lie.

Lucy could.

But not me. I'm not Lucy.

And that truth hurts all the more.

I'm evil.

Ruthless.

No mercy.

I'm a thief.

I've stolen from a good person.

I took away Lucy's happiness.

The truth.

That is what people say they want.

Erza has said it herself.

'You can hurt me with the truth, but never comfort me with a lie.'

Erza is strong.

I have such a weak heart.

Some people don't want to hear it.

Most people can handle a truth.

What they can't seem to face;

Is the truth about themselves.

Crying is something I'd rather do,

Than faking a smile while knowing that because of me,

Someone is suffering.

* * *

**R and R if you liked it. **


	3. Natsu's Story: The Heartbreaker

Natsu's Story: The Heartbreaker

Everybody has secrets.

Maybe they are ashamed of them.

Maybe not.

I had a secret that I couldn't tell.

And it destroyed Lucy's life.

I wanted Lucy.

I wanted her so badly.

I love her, don't get me wrong.

But it wasn't just love.

It was lust.

A lust that was getting out of control.

I was afraid that I would hurt Luce.

Or worse.

That's why I broke up with her.

Maybe no one will ever know except me.

Maybe that's how it'll be...

Forever.

Do I love Lucy Heartfilia?

Yes.

This one answer I clung to for hope.

I didn't have to look at Lucy's face to know that she was feeling heartbroken.

I was a heartbreaker.

Lisanna.

Lucy.

The 2 voices echo in my head.

"I LOVED YOU! "

I wanted to hear her shout at me accusingly, to slap me, to punch me, to hurt me for what I had done.

But she did none of those things.

She smiled, such a bitter, bitter, smile, and turned around, then left.

She would cry alone.

That was the kind if person she was.

Never worrying someone, trying to take on everything on her own.

I wanted to cry out to her, to scream to yell, to ANYTHING!

Anything at all. Please. Please.

Turn around.

Please!

Come back!

PLEASE!

Instead, I watched her walk away.

My own heart was breaking.

What have I been doing?

Instead, I kissed Lisanna.

WHAT AM I DOING?!

I smiled at her.

Lisanna, not Lucy.

I laughed with her.

Lisanna, not Lucy!

I kissed her!

LISANNA, NOT LUCY!

It's for Lucy's sake.

But no, I shouldn't make choices like that for her.

She would hate that.

Lucy, the honest, the kind, the good.

Me.

Me, the person who everyone thinks is amazing.

I'm not. At all.

If I was, I would have said the truth.

I would have told Lucy what I really intended.

But I'm a fool, a coward, and a heartbreaker, and the one thing I want to be more than anything is the person who just simply loves Lucy.

But love is too complicated for you to simply love someone.

And that's what broke apart everything.

Shattered the balance.

Deepened the rift.

Killed our pure love.


	4. The Final Chapter

**Alright, here comes the last chapter! **

**I've been putting this off for a while, so I apologize for it being so late. I really hope that you guys can understand.**

**This is a time skip for a purpose, so that you guys can imagine what it was like to go the in between, and spare me for putting in so much Fairy Tail humor, I love it, damn it! **

**I nearly cried once I reread my own work. **

**This is the way it's going to end.**

* * *

It was a pretty day in Spring.

The bluebirds were chirping, the sun was out, and the sky was a clear, beautiful blue. There weren't any fancy or overly descriptive words to use for the scenery or the day, since it was just a good day.

It was that kind of day when Erza was rushing around in the guild with Mirajane to finish a cake, and other snacks besides. A macaroon went flying in the air, and it was quickly snatched and stacked on a huge pile of them, tied in a ribbon and covered with a white sheet.

The usually arguing and lively duo was oddly silent and working diligently, both running late. They had expected the shipment of sugar to be here yesterday, but it had actually arrived this morning, and now the only people who were capable of actually baking were rushing around to get everything done.

Putting the finishing touches in pink frosting, Mirajane carefully pulled away from the cake and down the ladder to look up proudly at her finished work.

"Come on, hurry Mira! We still have to get the champagne out of storage!" Erza hissed at her, frantically arranging some sandwiches at breakneck speed. The white-haired girl sighed, knowing her work was long from finished.

"Mira, THE SHORTCAKES! _HURRY UP!" _

Far, far, from finished.

* * *

"God damn it! WHERE IS THAT FREAKING DRESS!?"

Cana yelled exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air and giving out a couple more curse words for good measure.

The girl next to her smiled, lips curving up slyly. "It's fine, Cana, they'll be here soon enough. Levy's with them too."

"BUT YOUR DRESS! THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART!" Cana shouted in anguish, ripping out her hair. "I said I would make this day absolutely perfect- and I meant it! FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

The other girl just laughed, and the two fell into giggles while Cana sighed, still anxious about the dress but less worried now, since she knew deep inside that even without a dress, her two best friends would be happy.

"I'M STILL GOING TO RIP THEIR HEADS OFF WHEN THEY GET HERE!"

Deep inside.

"AND WHATEVER SHALL WE DO ABOUT LINGERIE AND MAKEUP!? AND ACCESSORIES!?"

Deep, deep inside.

* * *

Grey smirked. He loved seeing his fiery frenemy at a complete loss of words and fidgeting and worrying like the world was ending.

No, it had come close to the world ending a lot of times in their life time, and he had still been calm and composed. Now, his hands were twisted around his white tie that Cana would kill him for wrinkling it later, and he had rolled and unrolled his tuxedo sleeves at least 20 times, plus messing around with his shoes until they were scuffed even though they were brand new.

"Cana's going to kill you later."

"Is that your way of encouraging me? Because that's as crappy as can be." He snorted back, and Grey grinned again.

"Natsu, you're going to get married. You aren't dying. Chill the f*** out."

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY! You're still single, a bachelor, and looking for a girlfriend! And might I mention that 'chilling' is what you do, not me!"

"Well, I've got my eye on Juvia.."

"It seems like centuries ago when you broke up with Erza so that she could date Jellal."

The two friends were put in a bittersweet silence, both remembering things from a long time ago.

"Hey, idiot, you know what to say when Master asks you the questions, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just have to say 'I do', right? Not incredibly difficult."

"That's what they all say."

"W-Wait, Grey, what do you mean by that's what they all say!? Hey, WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?"

* * *

Laxus Dreyar hated suits.

They were as restricting as straitjackets, as infuriating as Natsu picking fights with him, and as frustrating as a cake a little bit beyond his reach. Freed, the green-haired devil, was snickering behind his poker faced mask to be sure.

"Laxus. Deal with it. It's only for the rest of the day. You can wear a more casual one for the after wedding party."

"It doesn't matter. It's still a suit." Laxus said stubbornly, attempting to loosen his collar a little bit, only to have Freed slap his hand away. As the leader of the Thunder Tribe started to mutter profanities under his breath, Freed smiled.

Though Laxus was being a pain, and he had refused the white rose lapel at least a hundred times already, and was probably so nervous he couldn't stop fiddling with his fingers, the tough Lightning Dragon Slayer was getting married to the love of his life, and that was all that mattered.

"Relax, Laxus. You're going to be married to the girl you love the most, and that should be the happiest moment of your life. You can deal with a tight suit for her, right?"

He grumbled a little, his eyes glued on the opposite wall and a pink tinge to his cheeks. Freed smiled knowingly. Laxus would be fine. Quickly casting some magic on the white flower, Freed pinned it on Laxus's pocket before he could protest and ran out of the room.

Trying to take the white rose off, the blonde struggled with the rose to find that he could not take it off without his fingers getting singed.

"DAMN YOU FREED!"

* * *

"Let's accept it, Lilly." Levy said resignedly, face hung low and her amber eyes dark and depressed.

Panther Lilly sat panting next to her, silent tears running out of his eyes.

They were both on a bench next to a train station in Lerane City, and both of them looked hopeless. A large case sat next to the bench with the wedding dresses in them, obviously not in the place they were supposed to be.

The train was running late because of an attack by Dark magic users up in the north, so the entire line was getting held up. At this rate, they would not make it until tomorrow morning. But neither of them were really worried about the ceremony- they had just given up on life.

"Cana's going to kill us, isn't she?" Lilly said dazedly, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah. I lived a good life. I regret nothing."

"May our souls rest in peace."

"Yes. I wonder what heaven is like?"

"I hope it has lots of fish."

"You sound like Happy."

"I _am_ Happy."

"What are you talking about, Lilly? Look, your fur is blue and you.. Don't have a scar through your eye, my god! HAPPY!?"

The cat nodded, swishing his tail back and forth. "Mira thought that this might happen, so she sent me when she heard the train lines had stopped. Lilly can carry the case and fly to the ceremony with me."

"YOU'RE A LIFESAVER! LITERALLY! IN A LOT OF WAYS!"

Levy dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief as she saw them off, and then proceeded to wave them off. Lilly thought that something was weird in the way she had gotten so happy so quickly..

"HEY! YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF SCOTT FREE, GET BACK HERE!"

"DON'T DROP THE CASE, LILLY!"

* * *

God damn it. Evergreen couldn't decide what to do for the bridesmaid dresses.

There were some beautiful light colors, incredible reds and blues, some mellow yellows and pretty greens, but none of them fit exactly what she was looking for.

Elfman was kind of worried that her eyes would turn everything in the store to stone before they got somewhere.

"Hey, Elfman, do you know if we should wear red, or blue? I mean, I look terrible in red, but blue would do.. And hm.. Bisca's hair would ruin the look if she wore red.. Damn, but Erza looks incredible in red and so does Mirajane.."

Her musings continued and Elfman started to tune her out very manly-_ly, _whistling and trying to think of something that wouldn't put his brain to sleep.

"Um, Evergreen.. Why don't we just go with the sky blue ones? Erza would still look good in those if they had the white lace.." Bisca, who was starting to regret offering to tag alone, added meekly, and Evergreen snapped her head over to the sniper so fast Elfman thought her neck would crack.

"YOU'RE A GENUIS, BISCA! LET'S HURRY AND BUY THE RIGHT SIZES FOR EVERYONE!"

"Uh.. What?"

"Just go along with it like a man, Bisca."

"...I'm a girl, Elfman."

* * *

A young maiden in her wedding dress watched as Cana frantically made some calls and tried to organize everything.

Luckily, it seemed like everything was going alright, but she had to step out for a second to rearrange something for the bridesmaid dresses.

The maiden smiled warmly, her peacefulness radiating out to the room. A lot of things had happened in the last two years, but the end result had been everything she had ever dreamed of and more.

There had been many mountains to climb and human natures to understand, many secrets and insecurities to be revealed. The maiden was half-shocked that they had even made it this far.

But her pink-haired, wonderful companion was besides her, and right now, that was all that mattered. The maiden smiled a bright, cheerful smile.

Even though everything had ended, another _everything _was just beginning.

The cycle of life would continue, and she would also continue and live her life with her beloved by her side. For now, the storm had passed, and bright sunlight shone down on them all.

She had waited for a day when she could wear a wedding dress and feel no guilt, when she could say she truly loved Natsu from the bottom of her heart, when she could look up into the blue sky of day and know that she was happy.

Her eyes felt like crying but also crinkling up to laugh, her mouth twitched into a smile, and the world just felt so beautiful. She and Natsu would be together for the rest of their days, and though there would be mountains, and though there would be ditches in the road and things she never thought would ever occur, they would get through it all.

Because their bond was strong, their love unconditional, and their feelings could wrap the universe in warmth. Nothing could make her happier than she was now, nothing could make her sad, because if happiness was joy, and joy was love, than she would never be sad again.

So this.. Is what love is.

* * *

Several hours later, somehow, everything had been put together, and now the entire Fairy Tail guild was (reluctantly) sitting quietly in the pews of the church, Cana sobbing and Elfman also crying 'manly' tears.

Laxus and Natsu looked at each other nervously, both adjusting their ties, unable to stand still but completely quieting once the first bride waltzed in. Laxus was so shocked that his jaw hung open until Cana glared at him and he fixed his posture quickly.

The bride looked so happy she looked like she was going to cry. She had gone through so much to reach this platform, so much to see her beloved's figure next to the altar, so much pain and suffering-

But it was all worth it, since she _had _gotten this far, she _had _made it to the end. And now, after everything, all that was left was bottomless, wonderful and full love.

She couldn't stop the sparkling smile on her face, nor the slight tears at the edge of her eyes.

* * *

Makarov could not believe that some of his most troublesome children were getting married- not the girls, of course, but especially Natsu- but they all looked happy, so what the hell?

He threw the ceremony book over his shoulder and proclaimed in a loud voice, "Today, we are here to celebrate the marriage of some of our most trusted comrades and family."

"WAAAAH-"

"Shut up, Cana!" Someone hissed.

Makarov coughed purposefully, and the audience quieted.

"Since the ceremony book is crap, we will just skip all the unnecessary ceremonial procedures and just ask the question everybody already knows the answer to."

Taking a deep breath, Makarov asked, "Do you, Laxus, love your bride?"

"I do."

"Do you, Natsu, love your bride?"

"I do!"

"Do you, Lisanna, love your soon-to-be idiot husband?"

"Heh, I do."

Said husband shot a glare at the guild master.

"Do you, Lucy, love your husband?"

"More than anything."

"And vice versa and lots of stupid things later, blah blah blah, you may kiss the brides!"

Laughter and cheers rose up in the air at the incredibly casual way Makarov ruined the entire procedure, and a wisp of blonde hair floated over Natsu's shoulder as they kissed lightly, more cheers rising up into the air as people started to throw their shoes into the air.

Light blue met dark blue as Laxus kissed his bride, his heart filling to the brim with pure joy, pure love.

Lisanna smiled, her white hair nearly blending into the white veil, pale skin accentuated by the bright white of her dress, her blue eyes gleaming happily as she took Laxus's hand and giddily laughed.

Lucy gasped as Natsu lifted her into the air and kissed her again, hazel brown meeting fiery coal black as she puffed out her cheeks angrily, the flame head laughing at her funny expression.

And in that moment, everything was absolutely perfect.

No matter how things would be in the future.

Not matter how many hardships they might face.

Now that they were together, nothing else mattered.

* * *

_**THE END**_


End file.
